Hanakotoba (French version)
by sweetchoco-chan
Summary: Yamanaka Ino est connue pour sa beauté, mais pas pour sa force. Elle fait d'ailleurs partie de l'équipe la plus faible selon elle-même et ses deux coéquipiers. Cependant, ma seconde vie dans son corps risque de tous changer, car je refuses de suivre bêtement les traces écrites de mon destin, littéralement. SI dans Yamanaka Ino. Ship pas encore choisie. Rated T au cas où
1. Prologue

Il existe plusieurs théories sur ce qui arrive après la mort.

Certains disent que nous irons dans un autre monde, idyllique ou cauchemardesque selon les actes que nous avons commis lors de notre existence terrestre. D'autres pensent que le cycle de la vie continuera et que l'on revivra dans un autre corps humain ou dans une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle digne de nos actes antérieurs.

Évidemment, ce ne sont que des théories puisque personne ne peut les prouver. C'est d'ailleurs ce manque d'informations et de certitudes qui poussent certaines personnes à envisager qu'il n'y a rien après la fin et que toute lumière que certains rescapés disent avoir vu ou expérience extra-lucide qu'ils dévoilent avoir vécu en voyant leur corps ne sont rien d'autre que l'effet de multiple changement biochimique produit dans la détérioration du corps. Enfin, ça et le cocktail de drogue fournis à l'hôpital…

Personnellement, cela ne m'a jamais intéressé et j'avoue ne connaître ces théories que dues à certaines émissions télévisées que je regardais seule dans ma chambre la nuit, loin du regard de tous. Après tous, j'étais une jeune femme sortie tous fraichement des études et qui avait la vie devant elle….je n'avais aucune raison de me questionner.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve en sang sur le pavé après une soirée passer au club _Tiger Lily._

Je ne me rappelle que vaguement les événements qui m'y ont conduit, mais une chose était certaine, j'étais morte. Comment je le savais? Je ne sais pas, un sentiment peut-être? La théorie la plus possible sur la mort en tous cas est celle du néant selon moi.

Je ne vois rien, n'entends rien et ne touche rien. D'ailleurs, je ne sens rien du tout, ce qui est assez déconcertant. Si ce n'était pas pour mes pensées, je dirais que j'aurais cessé toute existence que ce soit. Or, un philosophe n'a-t-il pas dit un jour que ''Je pense donc je suis''?

Quoi qu'il en soit, après ma fin, je me suis retrouvé dans le néant. J'ignore combien de temps j'y suis resté, mais un jour, j'ai regagné la sensation du toucher. Oh, rien de particulier, mais juste assez pour déduire que j'avais un corps. Puis, mon sens de l'odorat me revint, suivi de celui du goût, ce qui me fût plus qu'agréable après être resté dans ce lieu étrange et ennuyeux depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

N'ayant évidemment rien à faire mis à part me goinfrer, je profitai de mon absence de choix afin de déguster tout ce qui m'était servi. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis au moins une décennie due à mes nombreuses diètes.

Une existence paisible et sans complication fût mise sur ma personne avant que je ne me rende compte que je n'étais plus seule. Je ne sentis pas de soulagement à cette révélation, mais une étrange appréhension. Je ne voyais toujours rien et seul mon nouveau sens, celui de l'ouïe, m'avertit de ma nouvelle colocation.

Un chant d'oiseaux constants. C'est la seule description possible aux bruits que j'entendais. Finalement, la théorie de la réincarnation selon le karma était plausible. Enfin, si l'œuf dans lequel je me trouvais avait été poussé dans une rivière.

Or, je ne suis pas hindouiste et je ne crois guère avoir fait quelques choses qui me doivent d'être punies. Je crois avoir été une personne très bien dans ma vie. Quelqu'un de malveillant ne donne pas de généreuses donations pour les enfants du Kenya après tous. D'ailleurs, même si je le fessais plus pour me valoriser et me donner bonne conscience que par sympathie, cela n'empêche pas que c'était une généreuse action.

Cependant, ce qui se produit après me fît, complètement regretter ne pas avoir fait plus.

Une partie de mon environnement glissa le long de mon corps avant de s'échapper, ce qui me laissa confuse au premier abord jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse brutale s'emplit d'une paroi devant ma tête. À peine avais-je repris possession de mon esprit qu'une autre s'en suivit.

Une suite de tremblement de terre continua de me matraquer au visage, de plus en plus rapidement et violemment. Une vague de nausée m'attrapa les tripes si fortement que je ne sentis pas mon corps se diviser de ma demeure ni se déplacer vers la cause de mon malheur.

Mon espace de vie fût envahi par deux pinces froides qui m'attirèrent vers la sortie et la chose la plus traumatisante qu'y est m'arriva. À moitié étrangler par un étau, à la merci d'une ombre, aveugler par une lumière qui brulait mes rétines, congeler au point de croire être piqué par milles aiguilles sur toute la surface de ma peau et étouffant dans les restes de mon havre de paix, je cria.

Les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte, j'expulsai ce qui fût un moment plus tôt mon lit, mon néant, et y mis toute la peur et la douleur que je ressentais. Ignorant ce qui m'entourait et complètement épuisé, je m'endormis sans savoir ce qui m'attendrait à mon réveil.

Aujourd'hui, le 27 septembre, à 2 heures de l'après-midi, Yamanaka Ino fût rajouté sur la liste des naissances du village caché dans les feuilles.


	2. Début

Après mon réveil, tous se produisit rapidement dans une continuation de multiples routines avec lequel je devenus confortable de suivre.

Être un nouveau-né était non seulement ennuyeux, mais surtout humiliant. Incapable de contrôler mon nouveau corps de la même manière que j'avais jadis fait m'empêchait d'accomplir les moindres tâches. Ramper, marcher ou même parler me pris énormément de temps et fût très difficile à accomplir. Certains de mes réflexes, comme celui de sucer le sein de ma mère sans que je le veuille ou de pouvoir respirer au fond de mon bain m'effraya. Être obligé de porter une couche puisqu'il m'était mpossible de me retenir fut le pire.

De plus, quand je pus enfin communiquer par autres choses que des signes, ce fut en ma première langue, ce que mes nouveaux parents ne comprenaient pas. Apparemment, le son des oiseaux était leurs voix.

L'anglais étant la langue la plus commune du monde, le seul fait qu'il ne me comprenait pas m'inquiétait. D'ailleurs, même le médecin qui m'examinait régulièrement ne pouvait interpréter mes paroles. Cependant, je crois que ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est de découvrir qu'ils parlaient tous japonais.

Ayant entendu cette langue à de nombreuses reprises, je ne pus m'empêcher de plaquer mes deux mains sur mon visage lorsque je fis cette découverte. Ce que je pouvais être stupide! Pourtant, cette découverte m'inquiéta encore plus. Le Japon, favorisant les États-Unis, était connu pour les voir d'un œil favorable et valoriser l'anglais. Or, tous ceux que je vis durant mes premières années ne montraient aucune connaissance envers ce sujet.

Je me força donc à apprendre le japonais avec l'aide de ma nouvelle mère qui était la présence la plus constante dans ma vie. Étant d'une grande beauté avec ces longs cheveux bruns et ces sévères yeux amandes, elle m'aida à apprendre les bases, même si sa définition de ce que sont les débuts d'une éducation différait certainement de la mienne. Qui force son enfant en bas de 6 ans à se battre?!

Cela aurait dû m'indiquer sur la localisation d'où j'avais atterri, mais je me console en me disant que la simple idée de ma situation semble toujours impossible.

Après mes premiers pas, Oka-san pris l'habitude de m'emmena avec elle au marché, ce qui me rappela étrangement l'ancien japon illustré dans des livres d'histoires. Rue de terres remplies de plusieurs étales extérieurs et de petits magasins attiraient mon regard tandis que les villageois habillés de simples vêtements sans motifs ou de kimono se promenaient en sandales.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fît aujourd'hui.

Aveugler par un soudain reflet de lumière, j'émis un geindre en me couvrant le visage avant de voir ce qui avait causé ce phénomène. Ce n'était nulle autre qu'un morceau de métal, plus précisément, un morceau de métal gravé d'un symbole plus que familier sur le front d'un adulte vêtu d'un uniforme vert forêt et bleu océan.

Je restai muette un instant, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bandeau frontal devant moi avant de me dire que cela ne devait être que l'un de ces cosplayeurs.

Malheureusement, ma théorie fût très vite anéantie lorsque je croisa le regard de 4 têtes géantes sur une montagne, le monument des hokages.

Stupéfaite, j'accumulai toutes les évidences qui m'avais sauté au visage jusqu'à maintenant et en conclut que la vie après la mort c'était se retrouver dans une œuvre littéraire ou plutôt dessiner.

L'idée de réincarnation avait toujours parût fantastiques à mes yeux, alors celle de naître dans le monde de Naruto ne semblait pas si incroyable que cela toute chose pensée, juste une possibilité non envisagée.

C'est probablement pourquoi je n'ai pas trop paniqué quand Yamanaka Inoichi est apparu dans le seuil de mon salon familial et me prit dans ces bras en m'appelant Ino-chan à mon retour. Décidément, j'avais été née dans le corps d'un personnage connu du manga. Néanmoins, je pris vite conscience que cela n'était pas vrai. Cette apparence n'était pas celle d'une admiratrice du dernier Uchiha, mais la mienne. Ino n'étais pas le prénom d'une jeune fille dans un anime, mais le mien. Je suis Yamanka Ino.

La vie après cela changea, car si j'étais Ino, il fallait que je me prépare. J'orientai donc mes intérêts vers imiter mon père, ce qui plus énormément à celui-ci. Je crois même que ma mère nous avait décrits comme un poussin suivant sa mère une fois.

La guerre finit depuis longtemps, je pus donc rester coller sur ces races aussi longtemps que je voulais, ce qui fût très utile au final. L'observant dans sa routine, je pus vite apprendre à méditer, exécuter des signes de mains et habituer mes mains à tenir des armes quand il avait le dos tourné, ce qui amusa énormément ces collègues.

Puis, Inoichi prit un jour de congé et m'emmena dans un quartier du village que je n'avais encore jamais visité. Nous traversâmes une forêt dense jusqu'à ce que nous voilions une grande mansion de styles traditionnels. Mon père rentra sans s'annoncer et procéda à enlever ces sandales dans l'entrée, ce que je fis vite de copier.

Je ne compris pas tous de suite ce que nous fessions là jusqu'à ce que je les vis. Deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'un jeu de shogi. L'un d'entre eux était de taille massive et grand avec une chevelure bouffante rouge tandis que l'autre était mince et avait ces cheveux noirs attachés en une haute queue de cheval au sommet de sa tête. Les deux autres membres du trio Ino-Shika-Cho de toute évidence.

«Inoichi! Content que tu puisses être venu avec ton ombre!» exclama l'Akimichi. Il était visiblement d'humeur joviale. Celui à ces côtés ne donna qu'un signe de tête en signe de salutation.

«Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être là malgré ma surdose de travail...» lui répondit mon père, en lançant un regard oblique au Nara.

«Tu aurais fini plus tôt si tu n'étais pas aussi distrait» murmura celui-ci sans lever ces yeux du jeu, ce qui irrita Oto-san encore plus.

«Ce n'est pas une question de vitesses, mais de toi qui me refile toute ta papasseries quand je regarde ailleurs!» fini par crier Inoichi, ce qui me fît pouffer de rire en compagnie de Choza.

«Un ninja se doit d'être toujours sur ces gardes» déclara d'un air solennel l'homme, visiblement amusé lui aussi aux dépens de mon père. La seule différence est qu'il l'était plus pour l'air désespérer que le chef des Yamanaka avait lancé à sa fille après l'avoir entendu rire de sa situation et donc de lui.

«Ino-chan pourrait peut-être rejoindre Shikamaru-kun et Chouji? Ils sont dans le balcon du jardin» proposa Choza avec un sourire encourageant en direction du père de celle-ci. Les trois corniauds voulaient visiblement reformer leur formation dans le futur chez leurs enfants, mais vu l'espoir dans les yeux de l'Akimichi, il souhaitait sûrement plus que son fils se fasse des amis.

Me rappelant un épisode lors duquel Chouji fût exclu d'un jeu et la tristesse du garçon, je ne pus m'empêcher d'accepter avant que mon père puisse ouvrir sa bouche et me dirigea donc vers le jardin, après que Shikaku m'ai indiqué où aller.

Suivant lentement le chemin indiqué, j'observai les quelques décorations que la mère de Shikamaru avait dû placer en repensant aux deux garçons que j'allais bientôt rencontrer pour la première fois.

Le premier était un génie paresseux qui éliminera un immortel par vengeance, qui a comme passe-temps de regarder les nuages, de jouer au shogi et de dormir. Il sera le premier à devenir chûnin après avoir battu Sabaku no Temari et a comme mauvaise habitude de lancer des commentaires sexistes de temps à autre.

Le deuxième, quant à lui, était un goinfre amical très loyal envers son meilleur ami, qui adore un restaurent de viandes grillés et qui attaque tous ceux qui insinue qu'il est gros. Il risquera aussi sa vie lors d'une mission pour ramener Sasuke au village et peut se transformer en géant.

Dit comme ça, les cotayers régulièrement, être leur amie et coéquipière ne semblait pas trop mal. Ils me laisseraient tranquille lorsque je ferais quelque chose qui m'intéresse et ne me trahirait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un problème, ils n'étaient pas motivés à s'entrainer. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'équipe 10 était connue pour être la plus faible des Rookie 9.

Selon mes souvenirs l'autre Ino avait tout fait pour qu'ils s'entrainent plus sérieusement, mais n'avait pas réussi. Cependant, il faut dire qu'elle-même n'avait jamais pris très au sérieux son métier de kunoichi. Elle était trop focalisée sur son cher Sasuke-kun pour cela.

Je ne connais rien de leur équipe, mis à part les quelques apparences de ceux-ci dans l'anime. Je ne suis pas leur Ino, alors il se pourrait qu'un imprévu se produise un moment ou à un autre. Il m'est donc obligatoire de changer de l'originale et de prendre mes précautions. Cela sans oublier que je me suis attachée à mes nouveaux parents à force d'être chouchouter et traiter comme une princesse par mon père, alors empêcher leurs morts imminentes est devenu de haute importance.

Secouant ma tête, je repris mes esprits et arriva enfin à la rencontre de mes futurs coéquipiers.

Shikamaru était couché sur le sol et regardait les nuages tandis que Choji dessinait sur une feuille en papier avec des crayons de couleur. Un sachet de croustille était visible entre les deux. Le second leva ces yeux à mon arrivée et me lança un sourire hésitant, mais le premier resta dans la même position. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs pères. Je me demande si la même chose peut être dite de moi.

«Bonjour!» dis-je aux deux gamins devant moi avec un air décontracté. Il fallait décidément que j'entame la conversation.

«Salut» me répondit timidement le jeune Akimichi. Voyant le léger retroussement de mes lèvres, il hésita un instant avant de se reprendre.

«Tu...veux dessiner avec moi?» proposa-t-il doucement en détournant son regard. Il prévoyait sûrement mon refus, peut-être même des injures. Les actions valent parfois plus que les paroles, ce qui est le cas ici. Je m'assis donc à ces côtés, pris une feuille de papier et y mis plusieurs fleurs différentes que j'avais vues dans la boutique de mes parents.

C'est ainsi que nous passions nos rencontres ensemble, Shikamaru, Choji et moi, pendant les jours de congé communs de nos pères. Parfois, lorsque Choji se sentait courageux, nous parlions ensemble puis essayons de faire un dessin commun. D'autres fois, Shikamaru nous lançait des remarques ou nous le joignions.

Le reste de mon temps libre fût consacré à l'apprentissage du langage des fleurs et de toutes leurs utilisations, puis de leurs besoins particuliers avec ma mère. De temps à autre, certains membres du clan venaient nous rendre visite et j'en profitais pour avancer mes connaissances sur les Yamanaka. Je ne fus pas déçu.

Les plus vieux me parlèrent des origines du clan, les femmes discutèrent avec moi de manières discrètes d'augmenter ma quantité de chakra et d'entrainer mon esprit et les hommes eurent la bonté de me prévenir de plusieurs dangers que je risquais de rencontrer dans le futur sur le terrain. Or, ceux que j'aimais le plus étaient les jeunes gennins et les autres enfants. Les nouveaux ninjas prirent plaisir à exécuter plusieurs techniques devant mes applaudissements et mes flatteries tandis que les enfants n'hésitèrent pas à me répéter ce qu'ils avaient entendu leurs parents dirent devant eux en échange de quelques sucreries.

Puis, le jour de mes 5 ans vint et ma routine changea brusquement.


	3. Clan

Le matin était beau et paisible dans le village caché parmi les feuilles. Les villageois somnolaient doucement sous leurs toits, tandis que le soleil se levait dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune héritière du clan de la montagne.

«Debout!» cria Inoichi en arrachant les couvertures lilas du lit de sa fille, ce qui me réveilla aussi sauvagement.

Grognant, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux avant de me couvrir la tête avec mon oreiller. Cependant, mon père n'était pas du genre à me laisser faire et était prêt à me torturer afin que je le suive, alors il me foudroya dans un torrent d'eau.

Surprise, j'ouvris la bouche par réflexe afin de crier, se qui ne fut pas la chose à faire, car un instant plus tard je me retrouvais pas terre en train de tousser. Le chef du clan me regardait sans siller pendant que j'avala des bouffées d'air dans mes poumons. Réveiller, je lui jeta un regard noir qui ne sembla rien lui faire, ce qui était étrange, car normalement il agissait comme si j'étais son soleil autour duquel il orbitait.

«Aujourd'hui, tu as maintenant 5 ans. Il ne te reste donc qu'un an avant de rentrer à l'académie des ninjas.» me dit Inoichi en me tendant sa main que j'accepta gracieusement.

«C'est aussi à cet âge que normalement, les membres du clan commencent à être éduqués sur notre histoire, nos traditions et nos techniques, une chose que tu as décidément déjà entreprit à l'insu de ta mère.» continua-t-il en me lançant un regard., ce qui me fit légèrement rougir avant de lui envoyer mon sourire le plus innocent. Pouffant légèrement de rire, mon père toussa dans son poing avant de se reprendre.

«Tu sais surement que le symbole de notre clan est un buisson de trèfles, mais sais-tu ce qu'il signifie» me demanda-t-il.

«L''amour» répondis-je avec confiance, ce qui me gagna un demi-sourire de la part d'Oto-san.

«Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Il signifie un amour positif, oui, mais cet amour est non seulement dévoué envers notre clan et celui ou celle que nous aimons, mais surtout envers nos amis.»dévoila mon père sous mes yeux confus. Remarquant cela, il tenta de continuer son explication.

«Cet amour est séparé en trois parties, mais est représenté de la même façon. Il est pur de toutes intentions égoïstes, honnête et loyal. Il est la raison même de toute notre puissance et notre force, donc de notre volonté.»raconta-t-il avec passion sous mon regard ébahi.

«Est-ce que cela nous vient de notre liaison avec le clan Nara et Akimich» questionnais-je.

«En partie» avoua mon père avec un soupir. Il finit par me regarder longuement avant de lâcher «Originellement, notre clan n'était qu'un regroupement de refuges de la guerre n'ayant aucun lien de sang. Nous étions prêts à tout pour survivre et avions fini par nous cacher dans les montagnes pendant que les autres clans s'entretuaient. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, nous étions tous devenues lier par le sang à travers une famille principale, c'est-à-dire, la notre, celle des chefs et des héritiers.»

Les yeux écarquillés, je me demanda un instant pourquoi est-ce que l'anime n'en avait jamais parlé. Puis, remarquant qu'Inoichi n'avait pas fini son récit, je mis mes pensées de cotés et l'écouta attentivement.

«C'est notre compassion envers ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient tous perdu qui a créé notre clan et c'est cette même compassion qui nous a poussés à devenir si proches du clan Nara et d'un des 4 clans royaux de Konoha, celui des Akimichis. Notre force, notre prestige et notre position dans le village est donc dû à notre amour» finit par dire le chef du clan Yamanaka.

«Enfin, c'est l'explication générale que l'on donne aux enfants et à ceux en dehors du clan.» continua mon père sur un ton plus conspirateur en me lançant un sourire. «Cette compassion à agrandie notre clan, ainsi intégrant des connaissances extérieures très utiles en plusieurs matières. Nous avons donc amassé de nouvelles techniques et avons créé nos propres ninjutsus, nos propres genjutsus et notre propre taijutsu. En plus, nous avons réussi à devenir connus à travers les 5 grandes nations en devenant les meilleurs en espionnage.» souffla le chef du clan sous sa respiration.

Époustoufler, je l'encoraga à continuer son récit, se qu'il n'hésita pas à faire. «À force de nous cacher, nous avons développer nos capacités sensorielles de façon exponentielle et notre tolérance envers la majorité des poisons que l'on peut retrouver dans leur forme naturelle. Puis, ces grâce à tout cela que nous sommes devenus le clan le plus sécure de Konoha.» fit remarquer Inoichi, ce qui me poussa à me poser un tas de nouvelles questions.

Observant mon visage attentivement, mon père remarqua sûrement mon étonnement face à la dernière nouvelle, ce qui entraina la conversation vers un sujet plus d'actualité.

«Le clan Senju, maintenant extinct, et le clan Uchiha se sont alliés il y a presque 6 générations de cela et ont créé le village de konoha ensemble. Plusieurs clans vinrent se joindre au village après cela, en commençant par trois des quatre clans royaux de konoha. Le clan Yamanka ne fut qu'un parmi des dizaines, mais notre alliance avec les Nara et les Akimichi nous permit d'avoir une place parmi le conseil des ninjas du village.» repris mon père avant de reprendre son souffle.

«Nos techniques secrètes, que même les Uchihas étaient incapables de recopier, nous valurent un certain prestige et la possession majeure d'un département du village, celui de la torture et l'interrogation des prisonniers. Notre clan devint donc craint, mais respecter à travers le village, ce qui ne nous allait pas bien du tout.» m'informa gravement Oto-san.

«Nous sommes devenues prospères grâce à notre amour, à notre compassion, donc la peur ne nous amènerait nulle part dans le futur. Alors, nous avons décidé de nous disperser à travers le village au lieu de nous assembler au même endroit comme tous les autres clans. Cette ouverture permit aux Yamanaka de non seulement s'intégrer pleinement parmi les villageois et de gagner la confiance de tous, mais aussi de créer un réseau d'information dans le village, nous donnant toujours un pas en avance sur les autres. C'est ce qui nous sécurisa une position sur le village impossible à enlever et donc un pouvoir sur l'Hokage.» continua le chef du clan Yamanaka avec fierté.

«La dispersion du clan dans le village nous donna également un pouvoir sur le marché et augmenta nos profits. Alors, même si le clan semble être le moins puissant du conseil, nous sommes en réalité celui qui a le plus de pouvoir sur l'économie du village et qui possède le plus d'impact sur ce qui se déroule dans le village.» fini par dire son père en m'encourageant à poser des questions.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nos techniques ne peuvent pas être copiés par le clan Uchiha. Pourquoi si on autant de pouvoir, notre clan est considéré comme l'un des plus faibles. Je ne comprend pas comment ont pourrait avoir autant d'impact sur le village seulement parce que nous sommes intégrés dans le village comparé aux autres...» je questionna mon père de façon rapide et successive avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole et me fit signe de me calmer avec ces mains.

«Woah! Calme-toi Ino. Une question à la fois» ria de bon cœur mon père en me tapotant l'épaule chaleureusement. «Tu ne comprends pas comment notre clan peut avoir un impact. Alors, laisse-moi te donner des exemples plus concrets. Les membres de notre clan sont partout dans le village, ils entendent tout et me le rapportent. Seulement, ils peuvent aussi créer l'information dans le village, ce qui peut avoir de graves conséquences sur le village. Si, l'un des nôtres commençait une rumeur sur la soi-disant trahison d'un membre du conseil, alors le doute toucherait chacun d'entre nous à son sujet et si un témoin disait avoir vu cette personne essayer d'enlever un enfant, il ne pourrait être démenti puisque nous sommes ceux qui l'interrogeront et cela prouverait que la rumeur était vraie.» expliqua sérieusement Oto-san, ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement.

«Biensûr, on ne fera pas cela, mais c'est une chose que nous pourrions faire.» se reprit Inoichi en riant nerveusement. «Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, laisser les autres nous sous-estimer nous donne un pouvoir sur eux. Faire croire à quelqu'un que nous sommes faibles lui fera perdre sa garde devant nous, si qui nous permettra de l'espionner, de l'utiliser et même de...l'achever» dit lentement son père. Une conversation si obscure devrait me faire peur, mais étrangement, je ressentis une certaine fascination envers le sujet.

«Enfin, pour répondre à ta première question, le clan Uchiha ne peut pas copier nos techniques secrètes puisque le sharingan est incapable de copier les effets de notre kekkei genkai» finit par me dévoiler le chef du clan.

«Mais nous n'avons pas de kekkei genkai!» j'exclama avec vigueur au Patriarch du clan Yamanaka, ce qui le fit rire. Décidément, l'anime ne dévoilait vraiment rien sur le clan Yamanaka.

«Chaque clan ayant un siège au conseil des ninjas du village possède un kekkei genkai, une capacité génétique impossible à reproduire par les autres. Le clan Uchiha ont le sharingan, un puissant dôjutsu capable de copier toutes les techniques et de surement faire autre chose, le clan Hyuga, quant à eux, ont le byakugan, un dôjutsu capable de voir tous se qui les entourent, y compris les tenketsus, les points du corps qui nous permettent d'utiliser notre chakra. Ensuite, il y a les Aburame qui peuvent héberger des êtres vivants dans leurs corps et les Akimichis qui peuvent emmagasiner une partie de leur chakra dans leurs calories. Puis, il y a les Nara qui possèdent une énorme quantité de chakra yin depuis leur naissance, les Inuzuka qui peuvent rentrer en symbiose avec les chiens, et nous, les Yamanaka qui pouvons manipuler notre chakra yin, et parfois yang, de manière beaucoup plus poussée que quiconque.» fini-t-il par m'apprendre.

«En tout cas, c'est ce que chacun d'entre nous savons sur le kekkei genkai des autres. Donner des informations sur nous à d'anciens rivaux n'était pas très facile à faire, ce qui est une bonne chose maintenant que le village à des racines» murmura mon père qui ne voulait sans doute pas que je l'entende. Oto-san était donc au courant de l'existence de l'organisation de Shimura Danzo, l'un des trois membres du conseil du Sandaime et son ami d'enfance. La question est comment, l'était-il. Avait-il affronter cet homme ou ce monstre avait-il fait quelque chose à mon père qui le pousse à bout et à s'informer sur lui.

«La plupart de nos techniques, tels que celle de la transposition, sont basés sur notre capacité à manipuler notre chakra de type yin, donc qui nous vient de notre esprit. Cependant, l'une de nos techniques, celle de la grande confusion, nous vient d'une capacité plus rare et plus difficile à maitriser, celle de manipuler notre chakra de type yang, donc qui nous vient de notre corps.» expliqua Inoichi, ce qui ramena mon attention à lui.

«La plupart d'entre nous peuvent manipuler notre chakra yin très facilement, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous possédons plus des techniques spirituelles et seulement une seule technique venant de la manipulation du chakra yang. Cependant, il existe quelques cas à part qui manipule beaucoup plus facilement le chakra yang que yin, mais jusqu'à maintenant, on n'a en eu qu'un seul.» m'affirma mon père, ce qui piqua mon intérêt.

«Un seul. Comment est-ce que l'on sait que ce n'est pas un cas à part des autres alors.» demandais-je curieusement. Oto-san sembla hésiter un instant avant de me répondre.

«Parce que tu es aussi doté d'une plus grande facilité à manipuler le chakra yang qu'yin» finit-il par m'avouer douloureusement. Étonner, je ne saisis pas tout de suite la signification de ce qu'il disait.

«Comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir.» disais-je distraitement, encore surprise par la nouvelle.

«Je peux le sentir dans ton chakra, il ressemble exactement à celui de mon grand-père» déclara-t-il avec émotions. Son grand-père...alors mon arrière grand-père réalisais-je.

«Il ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte jusqu'à ses 40 ans, mais il était trop tard. Il est décédé juste après nous avoir légué la technique de la grande confusion, la seule de notre arsenal manipulant notre chakra yang.» fini-t-il par me dire. Un silence suivit cette découverte et se prolongea un certain instant entre nous deux. Je crus même entendre un oiseau chanter un moment, ce qui me rappela brusquement que l'on était encore dans ma chambre en plein matin alors que je devrais encore être endormie dans mon lit.

«Il y a une raison particulière pour que l'on commence mon...éducation alors que le soleil vient à peine de se lever.» finisse-je par demander à mon père, ce qui le surpris.

«Ta capacité unique fais de toi une anomalie, ce qui te fera remarquer dans le monde des ninjas, et ta position en tant qu'héritière du clan t'obliges à connaître toutes nos techniques, aussi difficiles soient-elles...alors ton entrainement devra être différent de celui des autres» me répondit finalement Inoichi avec un ton dur.

«Apprendre nos techniques risquent de te prendre plus de temps qu'à la normale et si jamais tu veux être capable d'utiliser du chakra yang, il faudra que tu fasses plus d'exercices physiques que n'importe qui.» finissa par déclarer mon père.

Hésitant un instant, je pris conscience de la position dans laquel je me trouvais. J'étais devenue Yamanaka Ino et apparemment, j'avais changé son histoire du manga en ayant une influence sur ces capacités. La jeune fille qui détestait s'entrainer et que mon petit frère avait étiqueté de`` belle, mais faible`` allait avoir encore plus de difficulté à survivre l'examen des chûnins, l'invasion de Pein et la guerre contre l'akatsuki. Seulement, maintenant, tous avaient changé. Je refuse de suivre ses traces bêtement, c'était ma seconde chance à la vie et personne ne me l'enlèverait.

«Qu'est ce qu'on attend avant de commencer.» dis-je à mon père en souriant. Après tous, je pourrais devenir une héroïne comme Wonder women pensait-je pendant qu'Oto-san retourna mon sourire.


	4. Clients

Enfin, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire pensais-je deux mois plus tard.

Étendue de tout mon long sur le sol du magasin à fleurs de mes parents, trempés de sueurs et de saletés avec le souffle court, je sentais mon âme partir de mon corps tellement j'étais fatiguée. L'entrainement que mon père avait préparé pour moi était simplement infernal. Le seul fait de penser que Might Guy était pire que lui me donnait des frissons dans le dos et me fit remercier silencieusement le Sandaime du futur de me mettre dans une équipe sous son fils.

Après m'en avoir appris plus sur l'histoire du clan et sur notre kekkei genkai, mon père pris le temps de me montrer mon nouvel horaire pour cette année avant de m'informer qu'il changerait celui-ci selon mes progrès et mon inscription à l'académie des ninjas l'année prochaine.

Le plan était simple, chaque matin je devais faire des exercices d'étirements et m'échauffer avec ma mère avant que mon gardien arrive et qu'elles doivent prépare le magasin à s'ouvrir. Ensuite, mon gardien, une jeune genin portant ces cheveux de la même manière que mon père, m'emmènerait dans un terrain d'entrainement qu'elle avait réservé et m'utiliserait comme une cible pour lancer ses kunais et ses shurikens. Si je retissais à tous les éviers, elle m'apprendrait comment utiliser ses projectiles, mais si je n'étais pas assez rapide, alors elle rajoutait des papiers explosifs à l'entrainement.

Ensuite, lorsque son sensei viendrait la chercher, je devrais ramasser tous derrière elle, pratiquer les katas que mon père m'avait appris et les mettes en pratique sur un tronc d'arbre jusqu'à ce que l'un de mes cousins viennent me chercher pour que je coure autour du village pendant qu'il m'observerait. Puis, lorsque je serais tellement épuisé que je ne pourrais plus bouger, je devrais être transporté vers le fleuriste Yamanaka afin d'observer les clients en les servants et de discuter avec ma mère se que j'en avais déduit.

Enfin, mon père évaluerait si mon horaire devrait être changé ou non après un compte rendu qu'il aurait reçu de mon gardien, de mon cousin et de ma mère pendant que je méditerais dehors. Bref, toute ma journée étais chargée et mon entrainenement n'avait pas changé depuis que j'avais commencé à le faire. Je n'avais d'ailleurs toujours pas toucher ou utiliser mon chakra, se qui m'énervait profondément puisque l'Ino du manga était spécialisé dans les ninjutsus et qu'à mon âge Uchiha Sasuke avait déjà maitrisé une technique katon qui lui permettait de cracher des boules de feu.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je sentis un pied sur mes côtes me retourner pour que je me retrouve sur mon dos. J'ouvris mes yeux et remarqua ma mère, élégante comme toujours, lever un sourcil à mon égard. Ma pause était finie, je devais me lever et arroser les fleurs pendant qu'Oka-san accueillait les clients, se que je fis. Ma mère pouvait faire peur quand elle le voulait.

Une ou deux clientes plus tard, ma mère prit congé pour aller chercher notre stockage de shampoings maison fait à partir de plantes et de fleurs, me faisant signe de continuer jusqu'à son retour.

Nourrissant les jonquilles, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte sonner lorsque je les vis. Deux garçons se tenant la main dans la main, et inspectait les bouquets déjà faits dans le réfrigérateur derrière le comptoir. Les reconnaissant immédiatement, je contrôla mes muscles faciaux afin de paraître calme et me dirigea vers eux calmement tous en inspectant les éventails brodés dans leur chandail.

«Boujour, est-ce pour une commende» demandes-je poliment, ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune, mais ne fit que tourner la tête au plus grand. Évidemment, il devait m'avoir remarqué dès son entrée, peut-être même avant.

«Non, nous sommes ici pour acheter un bouquet» me répondit l'aîné sur un ton monotone en me hochant la tête et en fermant la bouche de son petit frère qui semblait bouche bée pour une raison que j'ignore.

«Je vois, ma mère n'est pas disponible maintenant, mais elle va revenir bientôt pour vous aider.» lui répondis-je avant de retourner à mon vase d'eau, ce qui me permit de m'enfuir discrètement de cette compagnie ayant un futur plus que dramatique. C'était la première fois que je voyais d'autres personnages connus de l'histoire mis à part mes futurs coéquipiers et leur parent, et cela devait être Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha. Les voir en vrai fit n'être en moi un certain malaise, surtout sachant que l'Ino originale était une admiratrice dégénérer du plus jeune et moi du plus vieux. Oh, l'ironie.

Je sentis un regard sur le derrière de ma tête et fit de mon mieux pour l'ignorer tout en continuant à arroser les fleurs. Cependant, ignorer un Uchiha semble être très difficile à faire, surtout quand leur fou de cousin apparaît de nulle part dans votre espace personnel.

«Salut Tachi-chan et chibi-chan!» cria joyeusement Shunshin no Shisui avant de recevoir un coup de pied sur la cheville qui le fit tomber face contre le sol en gémissant de douleur. Recevant l'attention des deux frères, je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer dans ma langue maternelle en accusant l'entrainement de cinglé de mon père.

«Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désoler, est-ce que sa va.» demande-je à l'adolescent que je venais d'envoyer par terre par accident en pensant à la réaction de ma mère lorsqu'elle verrait que j'ai blessé un client. Toutes idées de punitions par sa mère partirent cependant de mon esprit lorsque je vis que le jeune uchiha était déjà debout et me regardait d'un air interesser.

«Tu as de bons réflexes» fit-il remarquer en approchant trop son visage du mien, ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement et me fit légèrement rougir. Il était vraiment beau pensais-je avant qu' il ne prenne mon bras dans sa main et le palpe doucement se qui fit contracter mes muscles. «Et tu as de bons muscles dans tes bras...» commença-t-il avant d'attraper une de mes jambes qu'il ramena rapidement vers son visage avant d'aussi l'examiner avec ces mains. «...et tes jambes.» fini-t-il en me lachant, ce qui me permit de mettre de la distance entre nous et de mettre une main sur ma poitrine palpitante en ne détournant pas mon regard de l'étrange garçon.

«Sans oublier que tu es flexible et assez rapide pour ton âge» me sourira-t-il avant de recevoir un coup de poing sur la tête se qui le fit gémir de douleur et détourna son attention de ma personne. Ce fou m'avait tellement pris de court que j'en avais oublié la présence des deux frères dans le magasin de ma famille. Sentant de nouveau un regard sur moi, je me détourna la tête et vis le plus jeunes me fixer d'un regard avide qui me rappela beaucoup trop celui qu'un certain sannin lui lancerait dans 7 ans. Le voyant s'avancer vers moi, je résistas la tentation de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et le laissa prendre mon bras dans sa main.

«Deviens mon Shisui» ordonna-t-il d'une voix aiguë, se qui me fit perdre une goutte de sueur sur ma tempe en émettant un son semblable à un hein sous les regards rieurs des deux joyeux lurons derrière moi. La folie des Uchiha commençait donc, très tôt conclus-je.

«C'est quoi un Shisui, un chien?» demande-je aussitôt en jouant le jeu de l'innocente enfant en retirant mon bras de sa faible entrante, se qui ne plus pas à ce petit imbécile. Par chance, c'est à se moment là que mon père apparue au seuil de la porte en compagnie d'un autre homme, m'observant entre un bébé

Uchiha en colère, un adolescent balbutiant sous son souffle et un jeune prodige normalement sans expression pouffant de rire avec une main devant sa bouche.

«Ino-chan! Papa est là» s'exclama Oto-san en reprenant ses esprits et en écartant ses bras dans ma direction, se qui fut mon signe de lui sauter dessus afin de m'enfuir du pétrin dans lequel j'avais fini par atterrir sans le vouloir. Laissant échapper un grand soupir dû à l'impact de mon corps sur le sien, il me regarda un instant avec de grands yeux avant de sourire en riant en me fessant tourner dans les airs. Étourdi par son mouvement rapide et rouge d'humiliation, je crus voir un moment une tapisserie rose bonbon avec des cœurs et des étoiles derrière nous. Je me demande si c'est un genjutsu.

Un toussement fort les interrompis et fis remarquer à Inoichi qu'il n'était pas seul avec moi. Le compagnon de mon père le regardait d'un air amusé et les trois mousquetaires me fixaient avec le même sourire satisfait. Maudits Uchiha pensait je en rougissant de honte et en gonflant mes joues. Me reposant par terre, mon père reprit son calme et parla à celui qui devait être le Patriach du clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha.

«J'en conclus que c'est ta fille» dit le chef du clan Uchiha d'une voix monotone en me jetant un coup d'oeil pénétrant.

«En effet, c'est ma petite Ino, et il me semble qu'elle est rencontrer tes fils et ton neveu» affirma Oto-san en regardant son interlocuteur et en posant un bras sur mon épaule. Je décida de rester silencieuse et d'observer comment la rencontre allait se dérouler, ce qui sembla aussi être le choix des deux fils de Fugaku, mais pas du cousin.

«Oui! Et elle est très intéressante! J'aimerais bien la prendre comme apprentie» s'exclama joyeusement le clown de service, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur moi. Ce sale petit..!

«Ah bon» grogna le père des deux futurs traitres du village en m'inspectant des pieds à la tête avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son ainé.

«Elle a réussi à apercevoir l'arrivée de Shisui et de le frapper» confia celui-ci silencieusement à son père en ignorant le regard faussement trahi de son meilleur ami. Jetant un regard inquisiteur à Inoichi, le Patriarch réalisa que celui-ci semblait sérieusement considérer la proposition de son neveu.

«Cela ne me dérangerait pas» fini par lâcheur Fugaku vers l'autre chef de clan, ce qui lui gagna un regard perçant du blond. Ils se regardèrent intensément durant un long moment avant que mon père sourie de toutes ses dents à l'autre homme et hocha la tête.

«Ino en aurait bien besoin vu sa condition et cela pourrait resserrer les liens entre nos deux clans» finit par déclarer mystérieusement mon père, ce qui attira l'attention des uchihas une nouvelle fois vers moi. Cette situation commença réellement à m'énerver et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ma simple apparition avait changé le courant des choses, ce qui m'amena une nouvelle question, le clan Uchiha essaye-t-il de se rapprocher du notre du à notre grande intégration dans le village et aux rumeurs qui courent sur le village à propos d'eux. Mais si c'était le cas, alors comment cela pourrait influencer le fils des événements dans le futur. Surement Obito et Zetsu ne laisseraient pas cela se faire.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ino-chan.» me lança mon père d'un ton inquisiteur, ce qui sortis ma tête du nuage noir dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ignorant le regard des membres du clan Uchiha sur ma personne, je me mis à sérieusement réfléchir sur la question. Si je refusais, le clan Uchiha pourrait s'en sentir offusqué et leur paranoïa sur le mépris que tous les villageois ont pour eux pourrait les pousser à commencer le coup d'État beaucoup plus tôt, mais cela pourrait aider les événements futurs à rester les mêmes que dans le manga. Cependant, si j'acceptais cela pourrait encourager mon clan à agir dans le sens des Uchiha et peut-être empêcher le massacre du clan et donc la tragédie des deux frères, sans compter le fait que je deviendrais sûrement plus forte avec l'entrainement de Shunshin no Shisui...hum, décision, décision

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le trio infernal, je remarqua que le plus vieux avait une expression trop impassible pour son visage et qu'Itachi semblait..nerveux. Cependant, c'est le visage du plus jeune qui finit à aller directement dans mes tripes et à me faire prendre mon choix.

«Oui, j'aimerais bien ça» finis-je par dire, ce qui causa une réaction directe. Les épaules du Patriarch s'était relâchées discrètement, tous comme celles de son ainé, tandis que le plus jeune et son cousin souriant de pleines dents, une chose anormale pour un Uchiha. Décidément, la pratique d'observer les clients du fleuriste Yamanaka m'avait été utile. Mon père doit surement être capable d'en voir plus. Le regardant, je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait encore son sourire et que rien n'avait changé chez lui. Comment est-ce que personne ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte. Oto-san est finalement très effrayant.

«Et bien, hime-chan! J'ai hâte de commencer, mais je dois dire que tu m'as inquiété une seconde là» me chanta gaiement mon..sensei en ce penchant vers moi, les deux bras autour de mes épaules en une légère caresse et le menton sur ma tête. Essayant de contrôler ma réaction face à la proximité de Shisui, je ne pus m'empêcher de légèrement rougir. L'Ino d'origine avait un faible pour Sasuke, tandis que j'avoue avoir été une très grande admiratrice d'Itachi dans ma vie précédente, je me demande si je vais maintenant devenir celle de Shisui. Le pouvoir des Uchiha est vraiment dangereux.

«Il est toujours mieux de penser avant d'agir ou de prendre des choix, tu ne crois pas» lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible, mais ma voix sonnait étrangement trop aiguë pour ne pas montrer mon méconfort face à notre position. Je n'ai jamais été habitué aux contacts physiques des autres, n'en ayant pas vraiment reçu dans ma vie précédente. Cela n'est pas désagréable, je dirais même que c'est plaisant, mais je ne suis juste pas habitué à cette sorte d'intimité mis à part dans les flirts innocents des bars.

«Parfois, oui, mais dans certaines circonstances, il vaut mieux se laisser aller et prendre un choix sur un coup de tête. Il est bon de se fier à son instinct lorsque l'on est un ninja» murmura-t-il directement dans mon oreille, frottant une partie de son menton sur mon épaule et laissant son souffle me chatouiller. Visiblement, il avait remarqué ma réaction et semblait s'amuser à mes dépens. Cependant, son conseil n'était pas mal avisé, après tout, je venais de le faire après avoir vu le futur taciturne Sasuke me sourire timidement. Voir à quel point il changera est ce qui m'a poussé à accepter la proposition de son cousin sans me soucier des conséquences.

Cependant, celles-ci pourraient être extrêmement graves puisqu'elles pourraient inclure Obito et Zetsu, peut-être même Madara ou l'Akatsuki, se qui est loin d'être une bonne chose. Associer mon clan, ma famille, à celle des trois garçons pourrait s'avérer être une grave erreur puisque cela nous mettrait dans la ligne de mire de ces monstres. Le destin de nos clans pourrait maintenant être lié ensemble. Espérons juste que le massacre ne se fasse toujours pas et que si il arrive, qu'il n'inclue pas celui des Yamanaka.


	5. Sensei

J'avais cru que l'entrainement de mon père était de la torture, mais celui de Shisui était mille fois pire.

Mon entrainement à ses côtés n'était jamais le même. Parfois, il me réveillait tôt le matin avec un sceau d'eau et m'emmenait faire une course autour du village avec Sasuke sur mon dos. D'autres fois, il me jetait dans une forêt dense remplie de pièges et d'animaux sauvages que je soupçonnais d'être le terrain d'entrainement numéro 44, où je devais survivre sans son aide et parfois essayer de me cacher de lui lorsqu'il joignait les prédateurs à me chasser.

Puis, une fois, lorsque je crus que j'avais enfin reçu un jour de congé, il m'attaqua par surprise en plein milieu de marché central de konoha. Ensuite, lorsque je m'en suis plaint bruyamment, cet idiot m'a attaché à un arbre avec une corde et m'a jeté dans une rivière en m'ordonnant joyeusement de nager à contre-courant sans quoi je me noierais. Non, décidément, mon père était un ange comparé à Shisui et ses acolytes. En effet, mon apprentissage sous l'Uchiha incluait aussi de passer du temps avec ces deux cousins préférés, un moment beaucoup plus calme et paisible si ce n'est le petit sociopathe qui avait décidé que je deviendrais son loyal compagnon dans le futur.

«Hey! T'es toujours là.» me demanda le démon en bougeant sa main devant mon visage alors que je me trouvais allonger sur le sol en essayant de reprendre mon souffle avec difficulté.

«Encore une minute» grognais-je essoufflé en gardant mes yeux fermés, ce qui fût une erreur grave de ma part lorsque je sentis un objet froid glisser sur ma nuque. Surprise, j'émis le son d'une souris avant de sauter sur mes jambes et de l'attraper, seulement pour remarquer que c'était une confiserie glacée. Entendant un rire, je tourna ma tête vers Shisui pour voir qu'il se moquait de moi.

«Arrête de rire» dis-je entre mes dents en prenant une bouchée du cadeau espérant que cela calmerait mes joues en feu. Dévorant la sucrerie, j'eus le temps de la finir avant que mon sensei ne se calme.

«Dis, est-ce que tu t'es déjà battu contre quelqu'un.» me demanda-t-il de nulle part. Lui faisant signe de non avec ma tête, je tournai des yeux curieux à mon interlocuteur.

«Je pense que tu es prête à vraiment t'entrainer» chantonna-t-il à mon attention, ce qui m'inquiéta. Si l'enfer que j'avais vécu n'était pas un vrai entrainement, alors celui que j'allais recevoir serait surement encore pire.

«Ne fais pas cette tête, je veux seulement dire que tu peux enfin mettre en pratique tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à maintenant» m'encourageas-il en voyant la terreur sur mon visage. Sautillant vers l'arrière en gardant son regard sur moi, il prit la position initiale du style de combat des uchiha.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, on va commencer doucement.» m'informa Shisui en voyant que je n'avais toujours pas pris le position initiale du style de combat des Yamanaka. Me souriant, il attendit que je glisse ma jambe gauche vers l'avant et je ferme mes mains en poings avant de les mettre devant mon visage, un peu comme un boxeur.

«Je ne vais pas t'attaquer jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me toucher, mais cela ne sera pas facile» sourira mon adversaire avec suffisance, ce qui me relaxa légèrement avant de m'irriter. Je sais qu'il est rapide, mais tous de même, je ne dois pas être si faible avec tout mon entrainement. En plus, j'avais quand même réussi à lui donner un coup de pied la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, i mois.

Fronçant mes sourcils, j'observa son corps et nota que sous son apparence décontractée, ses muscles s'étaient raffermi. Il ne me rendrait donc pas la tâche facile. Décidant qu'il ne se déplacerait pas, je pris la décision de courir directement vers lui. J'étais sur le point de lui donner un coup que son corps disparut. Entendant le son de son atterrissage à ma gauche, je pris un kunai de ma poche et le lance dans sa direction. Je n'eus pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que je n'avais pas réussi lorsque je dus rouler sur le côté pour ne pas recevoir mon projectile en plein visage.

«Je pensais que tu ne m'attaquerais pas» lui criais-je en me retournant vers lui, toujours par terre. Pour toutes réponses, il haussa ses épaules. J'en conclus donc qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas directement à moins que je lui en fournisse le moyen. Repensant à mes deux attaques précédentes, je sortis plusieurs shurikens de ma poche et les lancèrent dessus en courants vers lui. N'attardant pas un instant je sauta haut dans les airs et projeta une nouvelle fois un kunai dans sa direction.

«Ce genre d'attaque ne fonctionnera pas sur moi» ricana l'idiot. Toujours dans les airs, j'observa le papier explosif sur l'arme qui tournait autour de l'index de Shisui s'activer, se qui créer une expression très comique sur le visage de ma victime avant que je ne le perde de vue dans l'explosion. Atterrissant dans le nuage de fumée qu'avait provoqué la détonation, j'essaya de trouver mon adversaire sans espoir.

«C'est moi que tu cherches» questionna une voix masculine dans mon oreille. Choquée, j'envoya immédiatement un coup de pied reversé derrière moi, mais celui-ci fut attrapé. Utilisant sa prise sur moi, il me projeta loin de lui. Utilisant mes pieds et mes mains afin de ralentir mon atterrissage, je me propulsa d'où je venais et lança un coup avec mon poing droit. Celui-ci fût facilement évité, alors je continua à l'attaquer au corps à corps.

Ces attaques inutiles continuèrent pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Shisui en devienne visiblement ennuyer. Bloquant ma dernière tentative avec aise, il me donna un coup dans le ventre qui coupa mon souffle et me monta des larmes dans les yeux. Titubant sur le sol en prenant mon estomac dans mes bras, je me mis à tousser avec vigueur.

«Désoler pour ça» ria-t-il nerveusement en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Reprenant ma respiration en main, je me mis dans une position plus confortable par terre et lui lança un regard noir. Soupirant, il s'assit en face de moi et me fixa longuement.

«Ton shurikenjutsu n'était pas mal du tous, je dirais même très bien.» commenca-t-il en gardant une expression sérieuse et ne détournant pas son regard du mien.

«Cependant, ton taijutsu est médiocre» m'annonça-t-il sans détour, ce qui me fit gonfler les joues de frustration.

«Tu es plus forte et rapide que la première que je t'ai vue, mais tu sembles te forcer à intégrer parfaitement les katas du style des Yamanaka, ce qui détruit complètement ton taijutsu» soupira Shisui sous son souffle.

«Un bon taijutsu est fluide et naturel, alors recopier des poses sans arrêt ne t'aidera pas. Ce qu'il faut est de les transformer à ta façon pour qu'ils deviennent un réflexe pour toi, un peu comme respirer.» m'expliqua mon nouveau sensei. Se relevant rapidement, il retrouva son sourire habituel et étira ses bras au-dessus de lui.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer nos rendez-vous pour les deux prochaines semaines et Itachi ne pourra pas me remplacer» mon sensei m'informa, ce qui me fis rougir du à la formulation et le ton qu'il avait utilisé. On aurait cru qu'il était mon petit-copain et que son cousin était mon amant. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu sale petit..!

«Dommage, je risque de m'ennuyer sans vous deux près de moi» répliquais-je avec un sourire innocent en direction du sale petit rat. Surpris, il resta muet un moment avant de retourner mon sourire.

«Hélas, tu devras t'y faire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis trouvé un remplaçant.» me susurra doucement l'Uchiha en apparaissant qu'à quelques pas de moi.

«Est-il aussi doué que toi et ton cousin» murmurais-je en dissipant la denirère distance entre nous, ne détournant jamais mon regard et me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Mon crâne n'atteignait à peine son menton.

«Aucune idée, je ne nous suis jamais comparé l'un à l'autre» prit-il la peine de m'informer dans le même ton que moi, pliant légèrement les genoux pour que l'ont puissent être face à face, yeux dans les yeux, nos nez s'effleurant et nos souffles s'entremêlant.

Si concentrer à ne pas bouger et ainsi avouer ma défaite, je sauta de surprise loin de mon sensei en entendant quelqu'un tousser. Tournant ma tête de côté avec un craquement sonore, je vis avec désarrois Itachi putain Uchiha nous regarder avec un sourcil levé en compagnie de son petit frère qui avait un visage sûrement aussi rouge que le mien.

Un silence pesant resta entre nous un instant avant qu'une bête sauvage verte avec de gros sourcils noirs vienne me sauver.

«SHISUI!» cria l'homme à l'appenrence plus qu'excentrique qui se dirigeait vers nous en nous saluant de la main vigoureusement.

«Ah, Guy-san, vous êtes en avance» lui dit poliment l'adolescent en question qui profitait sûrement de cette interruption autant que moi. Aveugler par l'éclat du soleil sur les dents du nouveau venues, Sasuke émit un son plaintif tandis que comme les deux autres je fronçai légèrement mes yeux afin de supporter cette puissante technique. Il n'était pas le rival du célèbre Hatake Kakashi pour rien.

«Il est mieux d'être en avance qu'en retard» répliqua le futur professeur de Neji, Lee et Tenten. Pensant à la kunoichi de son équipe, je me demande si la raison pour laquelle elle ne possède pas de nom de famille est qu'elle est une orpheline. Il faudrait que j'aille vérifier ça plus tard.

«...Et hime-chan ici sera celle que tu devras t'occuper pendant mon absence» finie mon sensei pendant que j'étais encore dans mes pensées, ce qui me fît pâlir. Le maniaque de l'entrainement intensif...devra m'entrainer pendant deux semaines!

«Oh, alors c'est elle dont tu m'as tant parlé!» s'exclama gaiement Maito Guy en m'offrant un sourire brillant de 1000 watts. Ignorant mes jambes tremblantes et les gouttes de sueur glissant de mon front, je lui offris se que j'espère était une expression de joie. C'était décider, j'allais tuer cet imbécile de Shisui à son retour.

«C'est une bonne chose que tu as été disponible, elle a beaucoup de difficultés avec son taijutsu» expliqua sans attente mon sensei en ignorant le regard assassin que je lui lança.

«Des difficultés.» questionna Guy avec curiosité en grattant sa barbe invisible.

«Elle n'arrive pas à trouver son style de combat et ne fait que copier les katas de celui de son clan» lui répondit honnêtement l'adolescent que je tuerais immédiatement à son retour de mission.

«C'est tout.» répliqua avec grande confusion le jonin spécialisé en taijutsu.

«Aussi loin que je le vois, oui. Elle n'hésite pas à attaquer, n'a pas peur de se salir et elle ne se plaint pas. Franchement, avec l'entrainement qu'hime-chan reçoit et sa motivation, elle n'aura aucun problème à améliorer son taijutsu après avoir trouvé son style» fini par conclure mon sensei en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

«Et bien, si c'est tout ce qu'i améliorer, je n'y vois pas de problème» informa l'homme vêtu d'une tenue verte moulante. Oh, mes yeux, j'ai pitié pour Sakura qui attira l'attention de son mini-moi.

«À ton retour, je peux t'assurer que ton élève aura amélioré son taijutsu» continua-t-il en me prenant par les épaules et m'approchant de lui sous les yeux rieurs de Sasuke. Oh, ce que j'ai hâte qu'il soit remis à sa place par Lee. Je me demande si les caméras existent ici...J'en profiterais pour aussi photographier le baiser qu'il partagera avec son futur coéquipier.

«Je n'en doute pas. Tu pourrais aussi l'inviter à rejoindre ton entrainement quotidien si tu veux, cela pourrait aussi l'aider» lui suggéra la sadique voulant ma mort. Il faut que je le l'achève à son retour, enfin si je survie Guy. Voyant l'homme en question dans une pose de penseur, je déglutis avec difficulté. Une mort lente serait plus appropriée pour ce clown dans deux semaines.

«Shisui» rappela à l'ordre le jeune prodige et le futur héritier du clan Uchia, enfin s'il ne massacrerait pas tous ces membres avant. Émettant un bruit pour lui dire qu'il écoutait, l'adolescent lui donna son attention.

«Nous sommes sensés partir bientôt, il faut qu'on aille se préparer» indiqua le futur membre de l'akatsuki d'une voix monotone.

«Oh d'accord! On va juste porter hime-chan avant, comme ça Guy-san sera où aller la chercher demain» lui répondit en riant son cousin.

«Sa maison..» murmura Sasuke qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, une lueur obscure dans ses yeux. N'étant pas sur de vouloir que Uchiha Sasuke et Maito Guy sachent où je vie soit une très bonne idée, j'étais sur le point de leur dire que je pouvais rentrer seule, mais le dernier m'interrompe.

«Yosh! Allons-y!» cria l'étrange créature avant de courir dans la mauvaise direction.

«Guy-san!» s'écria Shisui avant de me prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse et d'indiquer à son cousin de faire de même avec son petit frère puis de prendre chasse.

C'est ainsi que je fus porté jusqu'à chez moi et que j'eus ma première rencontre avec le célèbre Maito Guy, le puissant monstre qui affrontera Madara durant la quatrième Grande Guerre ninja. J'avoue avoir peur pour ce qui risque de m'arriver sous l'aile du rival de Kakashi, mais d'être aussi un peu excité par cela. Après tous, Lee qui est incapable de faire du ninjutsu et du genjutsu et qui avait un taijutsu très médiocre avait réussi à presque battre Gaara lors de l'examen des chûnins après seulement un an d'entrainement sous cet homme. Qui sait à quel point je pourrais devenir puissante s'il remplaçait tout le temps Shisui lors de ces absences.


	6. Manuscrit

L'inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur. Cinq semaines avaient passé depuis le départ de Shisui et Itachi et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus de missions. Guy-sensei qui avait augmenté l'intensité de mon entrainement, si cela était possible, après avoir remarqué mon état essaya par tous les moyens possibles de me distraies, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Mon corps était en autopilot, supportant tous les exercices aussi épuisants qu'ils soient, mais mon esprit n'y était plus depuis longtemps. Une partie inconsciente de moi savait qu'ils allaient revenir, car ce n'est pas comme ça que le manga avait décrit leur mort, mais sachant que ma présence avait déjà changé le cours des choses, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient peut-être sous terre à l'heure qu'il est.

Je retournais souvent aux grandes portes d'entrées de Konoha, le regard à l'horizon en attendant de voir un groupe d'Anbu. Une activité dès lors sans succès. Mes visites si nombreuses avaient fini par attirer l'attention des deux chûnins de gardes qui se souvenaient surement de moi maintenant.

Sasuke, de son côté, avait commencé à me rendre de nombreuses visites chez moi dans la journée et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde de l'absence prolongée de son grand frère et de son cousin. Il avait une confiance absolue en eux et leurs capacités et ne voulait que s'entrainer avec moi pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas. J'acceptais de temps à autres pour lui faire plaisir, ce qui m'aida étrangement à oublier le sujet de mon inquiétude.

Mes parents, beaucoup plus observateurs que les autres ne croient, avaient eux aussi décidé de me distraire jusqu'au retour de mes deux sensei. Ma mère m'apprenait à faire des produits de toutes sortes avec les ingrédients de notre énorme jardin. Shampoing, savon, dentifrice, parfum, crème et poche de poupourie furent facilement faits, mais la création de poisons et de leur antidote prit toute mon attention.

Venin d'animaux, toxines de plantes et de fleurs, produits simplement néfastes, rien ne m'échappa se qui fit énormément plaisir à ma mère. Voyant ma nouvelle passion pour la création de dangereux poisons, elle prit mon éducation en la matière à cœur et décida de m'y faire spécialiser. Un nouvel horaire fût créé et plusieurs plans furent fait pour le futur dans la matière. Un nouveau modèle fût joint à Wonder women, celui de Akasuna no Chiyo, la maitresse des poisons de Sunagakure. Je n'avais peut-être pas accès à la première, mais je pouvais m'approcher de la deuxième grâce à la collection de manuscrits d'Oka-san et de son inventaire de poisons.

Entre mon entrainement physique avec Guy, les visites de Sasuke et mon éducation sous ma mère, je n'avais quasiment plus de temps à moi, mais réussissait toujours à visiter les grandes portes. Cependant, mon père n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Cognant fermement sur ma porte de chambre pour indiquer son arrivée, il rentra et s'assit à côté de moi en me tendent un petit rouleau vert forêt.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est» lui demandes-je dans un murmure en faisant glisser un de mes doigts sur le rebord usé.

«Ceci est la seule chose matérielle que mon grand-père nous est laissé, mis à part sa technique bien sûr» m'informa-t-il en me scrutant de ses yeux bleu pâle. Curieuse, je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir, mais une chose me dérangeait.

«Pourquoi me le donner» questionnais-je mon père en fronçant mes sourcils. Me confier la seule chose laisser derrière par son grand-père ne doit pas être facile pour lui, mais le faire alors que je n'ai toujours pas six ans est plutôt stupide. Or, Oto-san est loin de l'être...

«Mon père, l'ancien chef du clan, avait confié ce rouleau à un membre du département de décryptage ayant sa pleine confiance et connue pour sa brillance, sans succès. Je l'ai moi-même donné à Shikaku après la mort de mon père, mais il n'a pas pu me dire ce qu'il y était inscrit» m'expliqua lentement Inoichi. Shikaku, sûrement l'homme le plus intelligent de la série avait été incapable de faire une traduction d'un simple manuscrit. C'était...assez surprenant, voir même effrayant de voir que mon ancêtre a été capable d'un tel exploit.

«Je me suis dit que tu pourrais essayer et que tu pourrais peut-être y arriver du à ce que toi seule à en commun avec lui» continua-t-il en se relevant et en partant par d'où il venait après avoir pris le temps d'embrasser mon front. Il est triste de voir mon père aussi influencer par un simple rouleau, mais je ne crois quand même pas être capable de l'aider. Si Shikaku et un spécialiste en décryptage n'a pas réussi à le faire, alors je ne pourrais sûrement pas y arriver. De plus, le japonais est ma deuxième langue, il y a encore certaines choses que je ne comprends pas, sans compter que j'ai une autre culture et que presque toute mon expérience en découle.

Laissant échapper un soupir de ma bouche, je regarda l'objet dans mes mains et décida de tout de même essayer. Après tous, cela ne fera de mal à personne. Ouvrant délicatement l'ancien manuscrit, j'émis un bruit de surprise en le laissant tomber sur le sol. C'est impossible, le stress doit m'être monté à la tête. Et pourtant, en m'agenouillant sur le sol et reprenant le rouleau dans mes mains tremblantes, j'eus la preuve que c'était possible et totalement réel. L'écriture était en anglais, ma langue natale.

Refermant rapidement le manuscrit, je le déposa dans un tiroir avant de changer d'idée. Je le repris et l'entreposa dans une de mes poches. Une chose pareille ne doit pas être laissée sans surveillance une seconde. Ne voulant pas y penser, je descendis les marches en titubant et cria à ma mère que j'allais manger à l'extérieur.

Ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec, je me mis à courir en direction du quartier des Nara. Me faufilant dans la prémisse, je hochai de la tête en direction de la femme de Shikaku, Yoshino, qui m'indiqua de la main que celui que je cherchais était encore endormi. La remerciant d'un sourire, je monta les marches avant de me glisser furtivement vers ma victime.

«AHHHHH!» criais-je de toute mes forces dans ses oreilles, ce qui le fit sauter de son lit et tomber par terre, ses membres enroulant dans sa couverture. Grognant, il leva ses yeux à moitié endormis dans ma direction, seulement pour me voir cracker mes poings de façons menaçantes. Déglutissant avec force, le visage pâle et ruisselant de sueur, mon premier compagnon s'effondra plus vite qu'un château de cartes et accepta de me suivre.

Chôji, quant à lui, fut encore plus facile à manipuler. Je lui est simplement dit que j'aimerais que nous aillions manger ensembles dans un bon restaurent. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas faux puisque c'est ce que nous sommes partis faire. L'Akimichi ne choisit pas, à mon plus grand étonnant, une grillade coréenne, ce qui à mon souvenir était son endroit préférer pour se goinfrer. Il choisit plutôt un petit stand de confiserie sur l'avenue du thé nommé Amaguriama.

M'assoyant sur un banc devant, entre mes deux futurs coéquipiers, je pris la peine d'observer mes alentours. Une clôture de bois séparait la forêt et la rue, qui finissait là où elle se trouvait, quelques magasins étaient stationnés sur les deux côtés de la rue, mais seule la confiserie était ouverte à cette heure matinale. Bref, ils semblaient tous les trois être les seuls dans la rue déserte, mis à part les employés d'Amaguriama.

«Puis-je prendre vos commandes» la voix fatiguée de la serveuse vêtue d'un kimono terre et d'un tablier blanc nous demanda. N'étant jamais allé dans un restaurent depuis mon arrivée dans le monde de Naruto et ne croyant pas qu'ils servent la même chose que dans mon monde d'origine, j'attendis que Shikamaru et Chôji fassent leur choix.

«3 mitarashi dangos et 5 Iwa mochi» murmura poliment l'Akimichi, visiblement encore timide autour des autres. M'observant un moment, le Nara prit mon poignet dans sa main avant de passer sa commande.

«Et deux thés au lait, c'est, tous» lâcha le garçon, indiquant à la serveuse de nous laisser.

«Tu ne sors pas souvent de chez toi» supposa bien le génie dans ma direction.

«C'est la première fois que je mange dans un restaurent» avouais-je ce qui laissa Chôji bouche bée.

«Ah, cela explique pourquoi tu ne savais pas quoi commander» murmura Shikamaru.

«En faite, je ne savais pas quoi commander parce que je n'ai jamais goûté autre chose que les plats de ma mère, donc du curry, du riz, du poisson séché, de la soupe miso, des onigiris et des légumes. C'est tout ce que l'on mange chez nous.» lui dis-je, surprenant mes deux compagnons.

«Tu es sérieuse» me demanda l'héritier du clan Nara. Voyant l'expression sur mon visage, il comprit ls gravité de la situation. Me tournant vers l'Akimichi, je vus qu'il avait la tête vers le sol et qu'il tremblait. La nouvelle l'avait-il autant choquée. Inquiète, je posa ma main sur son épaule seulement pour lui de sauter dans les airs, le poing en l'air.

«On n'aura qu'à tous les visiter ensemble!» cria avec vigueur Chôji, ce qui nous étonna, Shikamaru et moi.

«On» questionna tous haut le Nara d'une voix plaintive. Remarquant l'héritier du clan Akimichi hocher de la tête et toujours en feu, le jeune paresseux finit par céder en soupirant. Voyant notre commende s'approcher de nous, Chôji se rassit vite.

«Et voilà! Deux thés au lait...» déclara la serveuse en me donnant une tasse et l'autre à Shikamaru.

«..et 3 mitarashi dango suivit de 5 Iwa mochi! Déguster!» finit-elle en donnant le reste à mon autre compagnon avant de baisser sa tête poliment et de retourner à son comptoir. Regardant le liquide de couleur perle dans ma tasse, je pris une gorgée et gémit de plaisir. C'était délicieux! Sentant quelques choses être déposées sur mes cuisses, je baissa les yeux et y vis une brochette avec trois boules blanches sous une garniture rouge et un petit ballon de pâte blanche. Cela devait être une brochette de mitarashi dango et un Iwa mochi.

«Merci» dis-je doucement à mes deux compagnons, ce qui fut récompensé par deux sourires. Croquant une boucher du mochi, je dégusta la pâte collante lentement avant d'essayer la brochette de dango poudreuse. Ce n'était pas mal, mais je préférais toujours plus les pâtisseries de mon monde.

»Les dangos d'Amaguriama ne sont pas les meilleures du village et il en existe plusieurs sortes.» m'informa l'Akimichi silencieusement.

«Cependant, ce magasin est le plus doué pour tous les autres types de confiseries et il font parfois des produits très rares qui sont populaires auprès des villageois» continua-t-il, un peu plus confiant qu'auparavant.

«Si vous avez hâte à l'académie» demandais-je après un moment de silence.

«Non» grogna le Nara tandis que l'Akimichi resta muet. Et voilà le manque de motivation dont je parlais, pas étonnant que le trio Ino-Shika-Cho était connu comme le stupide trio par le personnage principal.

«Pourquoi» questionnais-je les deux garçons.

«Beaucoup trop de travail» me répondit le Nara, ce qui tourna mon attention vers l'Akimichi. Baissant sa tête et ayant l'air triste, je lui serra la main pour l'encourager.

«Il y a beaucoup trop de gens et...» murmura-t-il si bas que j'eu de la misère à entendre ce qu'il disait.

«...ils risquent de se moquer de moi» fini tristement le garçon joufflu, ce qui me pinça légèrement mon cœur. Peu importe le monde où j'étais, l'apparence d'une personne avait toujours une grande influence sur le comportement qu'on avait avec elle. C'est pour ça que je faisais toujours des diètes et portaient des vêtements révélateurs malgré ma réticence.

«Et alors» lui répondis-je, ce qui me gagna un regard noir du Nara et de la surprise de Chôji.

«Si tu te dis qu'ils riront de toi, alors ils le feront. Si tu veux qu'ils arrêtent, tu n'as qu'à leur montrer qu'ils ont tort» continuais-je d'une voix impassible. Voyant qu'il hésitait encore, je me repris.

«Et si malgré tout, ils continuent, alors frappe-les» finis-je avec un sourire mauvais. Recevant deux regards vides, j'émis un soupir en secouant ma tête.

«Des petites crapules comme ça ne méritent pas de gentillesse, à moins que cela te serve plus tard.» dis-je froidement, faisant peur aux deux bambins.

«On va à l'académie par obligation pour nos clans, mais ce qu'on y apprendra nous aidera à survivre. On risque de finir ensemble lors de notre graduation et je ne laisserais pas les messes basses d'imbéciles m'empêcher d'avoir un bon coéquipier» affirmais-je avec détermination. Essayant de les convaincre de mettre des efforts dans leur étude ne sera pas facile, mais je peux toujours essayer. C'est ce que je fis lors de notre discussion avant de rentrer chez moi.

De retour dans ma chambre après avoir mangé les restes du souper de mes parents, je sortis le rouleau de mon arrière-grand-père et le déposa devant moi. Cet homme était comme moi et venait du monde réel. Ignorer ce qu'il avait écrit ne m'avancerait à rien sauf me berner d'illusions. Cependant, cela était impossible à faire. J'étais Yamanaka Ino, j'allais devenir une kunoichi et affronter des dangers qui pourraient me tuer, moi et mon équipe. Ma simple présence avait changé l'histoire du manga et je ne pouvais pas laisser de côté une chance pareille de m'échapper.

Prenant une grande respiration, j'ouvris le manuscrit et commença sa lecture.


	7. Taijutsu

Haletante et les mains sur les genoux, je regardais de sous mes cheveux remplis de sueurs Guy-sensei qui n'avait pas changé depuis le début de notre affrontement. Cela fessait maintenant plus de deux mois que Shisui et Itachi étaient partis en mission et je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver mon style de taijutsu.

Ma force, ma vitesse, mon équilibre et mes réflexes s'étaient grandement améliorés sous la tutelle du jonin, mais tout cela ne servait à rien lors de nos matchs. Peu importe les attaques que je fessais, aucune d'elles n'atteignait l'homme. Je pratiquais tous les jours mes katas, mais ils ne me venaient jamais naturellement lors de mes combats.

«Je crois que cela sera tous pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit demain, ici à la même heure que ce matin» s'écria Guy-sensei en fessant une pose. Puis, il disparut juste comme ça, me laissant seule en sueur dans le terrain d'entrainement. Me laissant tomber par terre, je croisa mes jambes et décida de méditer.

Mon shurikenjutsu était impeccable et j'étais maintenant capable de reproduire une partie des poisons de ma famille, mais mon taijutsu n'avait strictement pas changé. J'avais tous les moyens de m'améliorer en la matière, mais mon impossibilité à trouver une forme naturelle me bloquait. Mes mouvements étaient toujours hésitants et forcer, donc faciles à voir et déjouer à l'avance. En une phrase, mon problème est que je réfléchissais trop.

Dans mon ancien monde, cela n'aurait jamais été un problème. Les seules activités physiques que j'avais pratiquées dans mon ancien corps consistaient à ne reproduire que des chorégraphies, des mouvements appris en les copiant et n'ayant comme but que d'être recopier. Seulement, dans un combat de taijutsu, mon adversaire essayera de m'attaquer, une chose qu'une chorégraphie ne peut vaincre. Ce n'est pas comme si je voyais le futur.

Pratiquer mes katas est la même chose que de reproduire une chorégraphie, mais les utiliser dans un match était impossible. Il faudrait pour cela que je prévoie en avance les mouvements de mon adversaire et que je prévoie une chorégraphie à exécuter en avance. Seulement, le taijutsu n'est pas aussi difficile que cela, je suis la seule qui en fasse un problème en me retenant de faire certains gestes et qu'en pratiquant ceux permis dans mes katas.

Me levant avec la tête dans les nuages, j'entrepris d'aller me changer les idées. Réfléchir était mon problème, alors le faire ne les réglera pas. Marchant sur la rue, je décida d'aller voir à quoi l'académie ressemblait. Arriver devant la cour, je remarqua des étudiants s'affronter sous les directives d'un chûnin. Les garçons choisis, deux Hyuga, se regardaient avec animosité lorsqu'ils échangèrent le signe de la confrontation.

Se positionnant dans la position initiale du style de combat des Hyuga, ils se firent face en attendant que leur sensei donne le signal de départ. Lorsque celui-ci baissa sa main, ce qui suit fut époustouflant. Des échanges fluides et rapides de coup de main ouvert épatèrent la galerie et me laissèrent bouche bée. Ces deux gamins avaient réussi où j'avais échoué, ils avaient totalement intégré leurs katas familiaux dans leur taijutsu.

Essayant de déduire comment ils en étaient arrivés là, j'observa avec une grande concentration chacun de leur mouvement, que cela soit ceux de leurs mains comme de leur pied et même leur respiration. C'est après deux minutes d'échanges de coup que je remarquai certaines différences entre les deux. À première vue, ils utilisaient tous les deux le même style, mais le premier utilisait ces pieds pour attaquer de temps à autres les chevilles du deuxième tandis que celui-ci s'en abstenait et n'utilisait que ces mains. Ensuite, le deuxième visait majoritairement des points intérieurs de son adversaire, alors que le premier frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement, avant que je ne puisse en voir d'avantages, le premier cogna son crâne sur le deuxième, le mettant immédiatement K.O. Une chose qui, à ma connaissance, n'est pas dans les katas des Hyuga.

Est-ce donc de cela que Shisui et Guy-sensei me parlaient. Mon taijutsu n'était constitué que des katas exacts des Yamanaka, je n'ai jamais essayé de les modifier ne serait-ce qu'un peu ou d'y ajouter d'autres mouvements avec lequel j'étais plus confortable. Lors de mes pratiques avec Guy-sensei, j'ai souvent eu envie d'utiliser des techniques que j'avais appris dans ma vie précédente et que je pratiquais le matin avec ma mère, mais je me suis toujours retenue à la dernière seconde, ce qui lui donnait toujours le temps nécessaire de me frapper.

La solution à mon problème était-elle vraiment si simple. Fallait-il seulement que je me laisse aller et agis selon bon me semble. Cependant, penser une chose et l'exécuter n'était pas toujours facile. Il me faudrait de la pratique, une chose qui est heureusement à ma disposition avec Guy-sensei. Enfin, à partir de demain matin.

Reprenant espoir, je me détendis et continua mon horaire de la journée. N'ayant que la moitié d'une année avant mes six ans et donc avant mon inscription à l'académie des ninjas de Konoha, mon père ajouta mon apprentissage dans les techniques du clan à mon entrainement. Ainsi, le matin j'étais avec Guy-sensei pour mon taijutsu, le midi avec ma mère pour mes connaissances en botaniques et poisons et le soir avec mon père pour mon ninjutsu et mon contrôle du chakra.

Cependant, j'avais aussi rajouté en secret une autre matière à mon horaire, ce qui m'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Au lieu de me coucher, je lisais le rouleau vert de mon arrière grand-père et essayaient de mettre en pratique certaines de ces théories. Remplaçant mes heures de sommeil en plusieurs siestes dans la journée, mon temps avec Sasuke, Shikamaru et Chôji avait été presque complètement coupé. Au moins, Oto-san avait réussis de m'empêcher de trop m'inquiéter pour Shisui et Itachi avec ce foutu manuscrit. Je n'avais plus de temps pour visiter les grandes portes du village et ma tête était pleinement dans les idées de mon ancêtre.

Le manuscrit que personne sauf moi n'était capable de lire était écrit en anglais et comportait des chiffres romains. Les phrases étaient parfois écrites en lettres détachées, mais majoritairement en lettre attachée. Il y avait certaines parties qui n'avaient aucun sens tandis que d'autres paraissaient logiques. Mon ancêtre avait aussi implanté des codes dans son rouleau. L'un d'entre eux était une grille de mots croisés n'utilisant que des acronymes de termes non connus de ce monde. Cela rend son décodage encore plus difficile, d'où les misères d'un jeune Shikaku et ma facilité.

Son contenue ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un journal, il était écrit de manière progressive durant le laps de temps que cet homme avait vécu. Ses premières théories, sûrement écrites dans sa deuxième jeunesse, n'avaient aucun raisonnement dernier. Ces mêmes idées, reprises vers la fin de sa vie, avaient été modifiées et mises en pratique, d'où la création de la technique de la grande confusion.

Selon Yamanaka Inoki, la faculté de manipuler le chakra yin et le chakra yang de notre clan peuvent être associés à certains types de pouvoirs connus dans notre monde originel. Les capacités de ceux pouvant utilisé leur chakra yin peuvent être reliées à l'astrakinesie, l'empathie, la psychométrie, la précognition, la retrogation et la télépathie.

L'astrakinesie se définirait par être capable de voir, de faire voir aux autres et de se transformer en esprit. L'empathie, quant à elle, serait le pouvoir de ressentir les émotions des autres et de les manipuler. La psychométrie est la faculté de voir des évènements passé et futur reliés à l'objet ou la personne que l'on touche. La précognition se traduit par la divination du futur et la retrogation se traduit par la vision du passé. Finalement, la télépathie, le pouvoir le plus connu dans notre monde, est la capacité de lire dans les pensées. Un bon exemple de cette faculté serait Cobra du manga Fairy Tail.

Cependant, la partie qui m'intéressait le plus était celle qui me concernait et que mon ancêtre avait le plus développée, celle sur ceux pouvant manipuler leur chakra yang. Comparaiment aux pouvoirs associés à ceux manipulant leur chakra yin, Inoki n'a relié que la télékinésie au sien et au mien. Cependant, la télékinésie possèderait plusieurs sous-groupes et ceux-ci seraient divisés en quatre niveaux.

La technique de la grande confusion serait catégorisée comme la capacité de manipuler les facultés motrices d'autrui, ce qui est considéré comme étant dans le deuxième niveau de difficulté. L'Ino d'origine avait réussi à l'apprendre après l'examen des chûnins et bien avant que Naruto partent du village avec Jiraya pour s'entrainer. Dans l'anime, elle devait être comme la majorité des membres de son clan et pouvoir manipuler son chakra yin. Pourtant l'original avait tout de même réussi cela, alors je devrais en être capable aussi.

Une chose intéressante est que la lévitation, semblable à l'une des techniques du Tsuchikage, et le pouvoir d'attirer et de rejeter les choses, comme la technique la plus puissante de Pein, sont considérer être dans le niveau de base, le plus facile à faire. En d'autres mots, si l'Ino original avait maitriser une technique de niveau avancé alors qu'elle avait une plus grande facilité à manipuler son chakra yin que yang avant ces 13 ans, alors je pourrais faire des techniques puissantes comme l'utilisateur du rinnegan avant l'examen des chûnins. Mon rêve d'être une héroïne n'est donc pas si ridicule et qui sait, je pourrais devenir une chûnins en même temps que Shikamaru.

En tous cas, selon les théories de mon ancêtre. Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un exercice de lévitation sur une plume. Hermione Granger en aurait honte. Espérons que mon essai de ce soir réussi.

Entendant mon père dans le magasin de mes parents, j'observais les nouveaux produits de beauté que ma mère avait rajoutés sur notre tablette. Après ma suggestion que l'on varie la texture possible de nos parfums pour l'accommoder à nos vêtements et pour nos draps, Oka-san avait refait toutes nos saveurs en poudres. Fleurs, fruits et plantes de toutes sortes de notre jardin se vendaient maintenant comme des petits pains chauds dans nos produits secondaires. La fierté da ma mère en moi me rendit heureuse, mais le retour de choses si familières dans ma vie est sûrement se qui me fessait le plus plaisir.

Ma nouvelle vie était tellement différente à ma première que parfois cela me chagrinait. Voir des objets que j'avais un jour utiliser en ma possession me réconfortait et avait le don de relaxer mes nerfs avif. Cette simple poudre avait accompli ce que mon horaire débordé n'avait pu complètement faire, c'est-à-dire, m'apaiser sur l'absence prolonger de Shisui et Itachi. Une chose incroyable lorsqu'on y pense. Décidément, il faudrait que je trouve plus de façons de m'entourer de ces choses aux effets magiques.

Entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, je vis mon père rentrer vêtu de son uniforme gris du département de torture et interrogation. Les yeux cernés, il m'observa un moment avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'emmener dans notre salon, juste derrière la salle des ventes. Enfin assis sur notre sofa vert forêt, il décontracta ses muscles endoloris et expira longuement. Nous restâmes comme cela un bon moment avant qu'Oto-san revienne à son état normal. Je garda le silence et attenda qu'Inoichi parle en premier.

«Comment avance ton entrainement» finit-il par me demander en ignorant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le bombarder de milles et une question pour l'instant, je poussa ma curiosité de côté et pris le choix de les remettre à plus tard.

«Je pense que j'ai compris comment régler mon problème avec mon taijutsu» lui répondis-je en repensant à ce matin et aux deux Hyugas. Une réponse qui me gagna un léger retroussement des lèvres d'Oto-san qui agissait de manière très étrange aujourd'hui. Cependant, assis sur ses genoux et serré fort dans son entrante, il m'était impossible d'observer son langage corporel et d'en déduire une information utile.

«Et le manuscrit» me questionna le chef du clan Yamanaka sans changer son ton de voix ne serait-ce d'une octave. Laissant mes muscles décontracter avec comme seule force celle de ma volonté, je réfléchis à toute allure à comment je pourrais lui répondre.

Notre position actuelle m'empêchait de lire ses expressions, mais cela lui en empêchait aussi. Si je lui disais que non, il pourrait me le reprendre et se douter que je lui avais menti. D'un autre côté, si je lui disais oui, il risquerait de me demander comment j'avais réussi et il m'était impossible d'y répondre sans me tirer dans le pied. Seulement, vu l'état de mon père en ce moment, qui sait comment il pourrait réagir. Cela pourrait être ma seule chance de lui parler et de savoir ce que Inoichi, si impassible derrière son masque habituel, pense. Puis, cela pourrait aussi lui remonter le moral.

«Je l'ai décodé» murmurais-je, ce qui le poussa enfin à réagir. Prenant mes épaules dans ses mains, il s'écarta d'un coup sec de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

«Au complet» me demanda-t-il en admiration, un sourire se traçant sans équivoque sur son visage.

«Au complet» répondis-je sans détournement, heureuse de lui avoir finalement dit et de le revoir à son état normal.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y est écrit» questionna Inoichi en mettant légèrement plus de force sur sa prise dans mes épaules.

«Plusieurs théories sur notre kekkei genkai, surtout pour ceux comme lui et moi» finis-je par lui avouer, ayant peur de la question inévitable qui suivra.

«Mais, comment y es-tu arrivé» fini enfin par me demander Oto-san, curieux de savoir comment sa jeune fille de 5 ans avait réussie là où son ami avait échoué dans sa jeunesse.

«Je ne sais pas» lui répondis-je douloureusement en fessant très attention à mes prochaines paroles. Voyant le regard inquisiteur de mon père, je continua.

«Dès que j'ai ouvert le rouleau, j'ai tout compris de ce qu'il y était écrit. C'était comme un instinct, on aurait dit une autre langue que je connaissais déjà» expliquais-je difficilement, ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre sans m'enterrer.

Cependant, il semblerait que mon père est compris d'une certaine façon ce que je voulais dire et il ne me questionna pas plus de ce côté. Nous continua de parler pendant un bon moment avant d'enfin entreprendre l'essai de la technique de la transposition, qui échoua comme mon essai du soir sur la plume.


	8. Famille

J'avais oublié de la faire pour les chapitres précédants que j'ai publié en même temps...ouais, mauvaise idée.

Naruto ne m'appartient pas!

Merci pour ceux qui ont décidé de rajouter _Hanakotoba_ dans leur favoris, qui ont décidé de suivre l'histoire ou qui m'ont simplement écrit un message!

* * *

Un autre mois avait passé depuis ma révélation sur le contenu du rouleau à mon père et mon horaire avait été changé trois fois depuis.

Le soir, je continuais de refaire des poisons et étudiaient leurs compositions avec soins sous l'oeil vigilant de ma mère, mais mes rencontres avec mon père n'étaient plus quotidiennes. Au lieu de le voir chaque soir, j'avais maintenant de la chance de le voir une fois par semaine.

Oto-san n'était jamais chez nous ni nulle part ailleurs dans le village lorsque j'y étais pour faire des emplettes avec ma mère. Il était devenu une sorte de fantôme errant dans nos vies ces dernières semaines et je restais dans le noir pour la raison derrière ce phénomène. J'ai essayé une fois d'en discuter avec Oka-san, mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de changer de sujet de conversation ou de me distraire.

En parlant de sujet de distraction, ma vie en était remplie maintenant. Chaque midi, au lieu d'aider ma mère au magasin et d'y observer le moindre geste des clients, je rendais visite aux demeures appartenant aux membres de mon clan. Je ne comprenais pas dans quel but mon père m'avait incité à faire cela, mais l'expérience était plutôt amusante.

Mes nombreux cousins étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le village et avaient tous des professions différentes. La plupart d'entre eux vivaient comme ma famille dans un bâtiment comprenant leur boutique tandis que d'autres résidaient principalement dans des appartements.

Certains étaient propriétaires de restaurants ou de petites boutiques comme le fleuriste Yamanaka et puis d'autres travaillaient dans plusieurs départements affiliés au pouvoir militaire du village.

Mon cousin Yato, par exemple, habitait dans un appartement dans le district sud-est et était propriétaire d'un stand de Taiyaki. Il était marié à une jeune chûnin qui enseignait à l'académie des ninjas les futurs kunoichis l'art de la séduction.

Sa sœur Yuri, quant à elle, vivait dans un complexe d'appartenant privé uniquement pour les Jonins dans le district nord et travaillait régulièrement dans les archives de Konoha.

En gros, nous étions répartis partout dans le village telle une infection impossible à enlever. Chaque district du village possédait au moins un résident du clan Yamanaka, chaque division militaire employait l'un des notres et plus de la moitié du marché commerciale appartenait à une tête blonde.

Le village nous avait profondément incrustés dans la peau et ne pourrait se débarrasser de nous quand risquant leur propre existence et futur. Il perdrait non seulement la plus grande partie de leur profits, ce qui n'est pas une excellente chose vu l'état assez critique de l'économie de konoha qui est noter de 2 sur 5, mais le village pourrait aussi rentrer dans une guerre si le chef du clan décidait de révéler tout les secrets qu'il connaissait.

En effet, l'éparpillement de tous nos membres dans chaque fissure du village pouvait être comparé à une toile d'araignée lorsque j'y pense. Chaque fils, représenter par une personne, rapportait, de l'information à l'insecte carnivore qui ne lâchait aucune donnée lui échappait. Alors, si ces informations étaient partagées avec une personne puissante, le Raikage qui est déjà sur la liste noire du Hokage et du conseil par exemple, qui sait ce qu'il en ferait.

C'est pas étonnant que Uchiha Fugaku eût décidé de s'allier à nous.

En tous cas, ces visites me montraient que je ne manquerais jamais de rien à l'intérieur des murs de Konoha. J'avais faim., je pouvais avoir de délicieux sushi du restaurent de l'oncle Arasame, des sucreries d'Amaguriama, un bento de grand-tante Mai de chez Hanashôbu, des taiyakis de cousin Yato ou simplement allez dans un restaurant appartenant à un Akimichi.

Je voulais envoyer un message à quelqu'un, je pouvais simplement aller voir cousin Asuka à la voilière du village. J'avais besoin d'argent, Cousin Akihide de la banque de Konoha pouvait s'en occuper.

Je voulais apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique , cousine Kaname de Fukujusô pouvait m'en donner un. Je voulais faire de l'art, cousine Akira me donnerait tous se que je voudrais du magasin Fuji.

Un livre sur une technique de niveaux genins m'intéressait, Cousin Mamoru pouvait m'en fournir un discrètement de la bibliothèque de konoha. Je voulais de nouveaux vêtements, tante Chami de Suzuran me ferrait le tour des allés en me frottant la tête avec affection.

Je voulais pouvoir profiter des sources chaudes seule avec ma mère, tante Rico nous laissait y venir après les heures d'ouverture.

Et ce n'était que le début de l'iceberg! J'étais une jeune fille privilégiée et rien ne m'était impossible. Ce que je pouvais faire était illimité et je le savais pleinement à présent. Cependant, cela m'amena un nouveau problème dans ma vie, celle d'un pauvre garçon pouvant se faire passer pour l'un de mes cousins éloignés.

«Dégage sale monstre!» s'écria le marchand d'en face du magasin d'armes de mon cousin Kei qui venait tout juste de pousser un petit bonhomme sur le sol sans ménagement.

M'avançant de plus près du cercle de civiles qui se développait, je vu un enfant de mon âge blond vêtu d'un chandail à manche courte blanc et d'un simple short usé bleu marin accroupie par terre. Il releva sa tête vers son agresseur et fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il remarqua son entourage.

Tournant sa tête de tous les côtés, son visage prit une expression désemparée qui pinça mon cœur. Je m'apprêtais à m'approcher de lui, mais une main tomba sur mon épaule et serra légèrement son entrainte sur moi.

Relevant mon regard, je vis Kei dans toute sa splendeur blonde me faire signe de ne pas bouger. Serrant mes dents et fermant ma bouche dans une ligne stricte, je remis toute mon attention sur le pauvre gamin qui courrait déjà vers la fin de l'allée sous les détritus que les passants lui lancèrent dessus.

Cela devait sûrement être Naruto, le personnage principal de l'anime.

Savoir ce qui lui arrive était dur, mais le voir dans la réalité était brutale. Il avait le même âge que moi et pourtant, alors que je pouvais avoir tout ce dont je voulais seulement en le demandant, lui n'avait que les vêtements sur son dos.

Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour ce foutu village et en échange ces habitants traitaient leur unique fils orphelin comme de la merde. C'était horrible et répugnant.

C'est à des moments comme cela que je me demandais pourquoi les 4 autres grandes nations ninjas croyaient que nous étions les plus doux. Voir un gamin se faire traiter comme cela ne me montrait aucune douceur. Au moins, personnes n'avait essayer de le tuer comme Gaara...enfin j'espère. Le Sandaime n'accepterait jamais cela.

Pourtant, il laissait ces villageois attaquer le petit comme des loups dans une bergerie. À quoi pouvait donc servir être Hokage, l'homme le plus puissant du village, quand on ne pouvait même pas protéger un bambin?

Une vague de pitié m'envahit envers ce pauvre vieil homme. Il était acculé contre un mur et ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le gamin qu'il voyait comme son propre petit-fils. La douleur que je devais éprouver ne devait être rien comparer à la sienne.

Le pire étant que mon cousin Kei avait raison, il m'était aussi impossible de l'aider que le vieux singe.

Dans mon ancienne vie, je me suis toujours demandé pour quelle raison personnes n'avaient jamais essayé de prendre directement la défense de Naruto, mais je n'ai trouver que la réponse à cette question que dernièrement.

L'Hokage était un homme puissant certe, mais s'il montrait ne serait-ce qu'un petit intérêt à Naruto en public, cela pourrait montrer du favoritisme et aggraver du même coup la rancoeur des habitants du village envers lui. Il pourrait le protéger avec ses ANBU loyaux, mais pour combien de temps? Ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux et constamment remplacés du à leur faible espérance de vie. Konoha ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller leurs talents pour une simple personne.

Les membres du conseil ninjas du village ne pouvaient l'aider non plus puisqu'ils étaient tous des chefs de clans puissants. Si l'un d'eux ou un membre de leur famille proche se montrait aux côtés du petit, les autres commenceraient tous à paniquer et imaginer le pire, surtout si c'était le clan Uchiha ou un de leurs nombreux alliés, tels que les Yamanaka désormais.

Les ninjas venant d'autres clans mineurs de Konoha n'échappaient pas à cette politique puisqu'ils étaient eu aussi alliés à l'un des clans membres du conseil.

La plupart des autres ninjas, quant à eux, étaient des survivants de l'attaque du Kyuubi no kitsune et ne montraient aucune pitié envers le gamin. Si ils avaient de la courtoisie, c'était en l'ignorant. Puis, le reste des rangs militaires composés des nouvelles recrues finissaient à faire la même chose avec la pression sociale imposée par leurs ainés.

Les citoyens civils le haïssaient et ne faisaient preuve d'aucune subtilité à ce propos en privé comme en public. Les gamins qui les observaient les copiaient sans savoir pourquoi et personne ne pouvait les informer sans contredire à une règle instaurée par la Sandaime lui-même sans risquer l'exécution.

En conclusion, ceux qui l'appréciait étaient incapables de l'approcher et ceux qui savaient réellement ce qu'était un jinchuriki ne devait rien en souffler pendant que la majorité des idiots du village s'en prenaient au blond maussade. Quelle douceur, hein?

Jurant dans ma langue natale afin de ne pas en subir les conséquences, je suivis Kei dans son magasin en trainant mes pieds sur le sol.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais pu profiter de mes visites en nourritures gratuites, en faisant du magasinage, en jouant ou simplement en relaxant, mais dans un magasin d'armes, je n'avais le droit de toucher à rien.

Les deux étages remplis d'armes en tout genre telles que des kunais jusqu'à des sandales cachant des lames dans leurs semelles m'étaient interdits. J'étais obliger de rester assise sur une chaise haute derrière le comptoir surveiller de près par une assistante snob pendant que des clients pouvaient roder à travers les étagères en touchant à tous se qui brillait autour.

Je ne pouvais même pas feuilleter l'un des nombreux rouleaux derrière moi ou l'un des Bingo Book entreposer dans la vitrine d'en face. Ma journée était donc passée d'ennuyeuse à très mauvaise depuis ma...rencontre avec le personnage principal du manga. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir enfin partir chez moi.

Malheureusement, il semblerait que ma journée était destinée à devenir de plus en plus pire pour mon humeur, car personne n'était là pour m'accueillir lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. Une chance pour moi, Oka-san m'avait laisser du riz dans le réfrigérateur, encore. Choji et Shikamaru n'étaient-ils pas censés m'inviter régulièrement à manger à l'extérieur?

Foutus futurs coéquipiers, foutus parents, foutu cousin, foutues lois stupides du silence et surtout foutue putain de rouleau de l'ancêtre!

Peu importe ce que je fessais avec cette stupide plume d'oie, elle ne bougeait pas et pourtant c'était supposer être un exercice facile! Prenant une grande respiration, j'essayai de reprendre mon calme et me remit à ma tâche, faire léviter l'objet le plus léger en ma possession.

Approchant mon visage de la plume en laissant mon menton sur mon bureau, m'appuyant sur la pointe de mes pieds et posant mes mains à plat sur le bois polie, je mis toute ma concentration sur l'exercice. Mixant légèrement l'énergie étrange dans mon corps, j'attendis de ressentir la sensation familière d'être sous l'eau avant de l'envoyer en dehors des tenketsus de mes bras.

Une seconde passa, puis 10, 20...et toujours rien. J'ai tous fait ce qui était écrit dans ce rouleau à la lettre et pourtant cela n'a rien changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette journée merdique ou juste ma nouvelle nature pessimiste, mais je me demande pourquoi je fais tout cela.

Jetant un coup de pied sur mon bureau avec toute ma frustration, la fourniture de bureau tomba sur le sol brusquement en projetant dans les airs tous se qu'y s'y trouvait. Haletante et rouge comme une tomate, je ne remarquai rien d'étrange dans ma chambre.

Je me couchai dans mon lit, criant de tous mon âme sous mon oreiller pendant qu'une plume, des pinceaux et des rouleaux créaient des arcs près du plafond.


End file.
